Angel of the Nyght
by Fenris
Summary: *chapter 4 is posted* The story of Aubrey's first fledgling to be made in the modern nights(no it's not Jessica).My summeries really suck don't they.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Jumping at Shadows

Angel of the Nite ****

Angel of the Night

Okay for those who even bother to read this story please remember that I have very bad punctuation and I'm to lazy to fix it so if you review please don't bitch about it to me. Also I often substitute some words that have I's with Y's so 'don bother me about that either 'cause if anyone has read an original version of "The Tyger" William Blake does it too and it's an acceptable replacement. Okay did you get that? No, well nod your head anyway. Finally I don't own Aubrey however Nikoloas/Raziel is my creation SO DON'T YOU FRICKIN STEAL GOT IT!!! Alrighty I'll shut up now.

****

R   
is return  
I walk through  
the midnight circle of your eye  
with some uncertainty, this is your land,  
your black, not mine, withstanding entrance  
I come out blinking on an undulating plain  
waves of golden wheat, wind sweeping   
the vast harp of the land  
at the stroke of noon  
shine shine shine  
O beloved   
sun  
**" Refers to the angel Raziel**

X

an unknown quantity  
or variable,  
a person or thing  
of unknown identity  
a face hangs in the air  
of this darkening room  
always when I die  
it is the same  
squinting my eyes  
trying to focus  
as the black pours in  
it's as if I see you  
only for this moment  
as if only a rending  
as intense as death  
can make you visible  
I lean with all my life  
to speak your name

****

"Refers to the Angel Xexor"

Kain was deified the clans tells tales of him. Few know the truth. He was mortal once, as were we all. However his contempt for humanity drove him to create me and my brethren. I am Raziel first born of his lieutenants. I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire.

Okay, my bad wrong story. Anyway my name is Raziel but not as in the videogame character because one I'm real and two I'm not a guy. Though we are both vampires. Actually I was once called Nikolaos Rydia but that was before he came and changed all that. Trust me it wasn't for the better, he shattered everything I ever knew and cast me into a world of darkness of which I could of lived in blissful ignorance of. Unfortunately that wasn't to be, I still have no idea what he found so special about me but as the first of his fledglings to be made in the modern nights I guess it must have been something.

I remember the event as if it happened only last night instead of nine years ago. I was living in New York at the time trying make it in the harsh city like everyone else. I was walking home particularly late one night from _Danse a la Lune_, the bar I worked at. In a hurry I stupidly decided to take a short cut in the neighboring ally even though some instinct was screaming at me to turn the other way to flee from that place and take the long way home, the safe way home. Unwisely I ignored it and continued to walk down the street. All of the lights were broken and shadows dominated much of the ally. The only illumination that allowed me to see was the little bit of silvery moonlight, which bounced and flickered off the shattered glass that littered the ground. This only added to the darkened feeling the area seemed to hold wrapping everything in an eerie tint.

After walking for a far distance I felt like someone was watching me, like I wasn't alone and whatever was there was stalking me. I turned to see who was there but saw no one. Sighing in unease I tried to pay no mind to the nerve-racking feeling and the cold grip of fear beginning to surface. Though I would never admit fear now or then I sped up my pace wanting to get home as quickly as possible and maybe laugh at my paranoia in the morning. Again my mind began screaming at me to run away from this place of shadows, to find light and safety. It took every ounce of self-control I had to keep walking and not sprint. Still I was constantly aware of my surroundings looking behind me every now and then just in case. Finally I reached the end of the ally but the was when my stalker chose to strike.

He grasped my shoulder in a firm grip. Startled I broke free of it to see my assailant. He was relatively tall around six feet in height. His eyes and hair were as pitch black, as the night around me but looking into them they felt so much darker, colder than anything I've ever known. His skin was the palest I had ever seen looking like white frost the color didn't seem natural especially against the solid black T-shirt and jeans he wore. The only bit of color on him was a tiny golden cross, strung upside down with a serpent twining around it and the topaz eyes of the wolf on his right wrist. I recognized it as Fenris, the giant wolf that would break free of its mystic chains and kill Odin at Ragnarock. Seeing a figure that would bring death to the world on his wrist was not comforting.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded, pleased that my voice sounded strong and confident despite my fear.

I receive no answer he only grinned at me sadistically revealing elongated canines, fangs. 


	2. Tendrils of Death

I gasped in fear and did something I almost never do

I gasped in fear and did something I almost never do. Run. I took off in the direction I had come from, big mistake but I was too afraid to care. Racing back through the shadows only heightened my desire to get away. After running full tilt to the other end of the ally I leaned against the cool brick wall trying to catch my breath which was coming in short hungry gasps. I had to control my breathing or I was going to hyperventilate and that would mean I would most likely pass out. If that happened I would die no ifs, ands, or buts just dead so I stayed there against the wall trying to breath slowly and keep my fear down to a manageable level but it was hard listening to the frantic racing of my heart. The dread that whoever that was who had followed me was still watching me waiting for his next chance was clear and strong. I had never expected anything like this, not even in New York Normally I would have said the fangs were fake but fake fangs didn't slide out on their own like that.

What was probably minutes seemed like hours standing and waiting for some sign of him. When I think about it now I should have just kept running after I got my breath back but I didn't. Let's just put it this way Raziel formerly Nikolaos no function sleep without and the lack of sleep equaled stupidity on my part. Now I heard heavy footsteps like the sound of boots against wet asphalt. He was back though this time instead of being frozen with fear I took up a defensive stance. No one has ever frightened me that much and got away with it I had too much pride to allow that. It's a very natural human trait to confront that which scares us so I was going to show him that one way or another that I am afraid of nothing.

"Well, look who's back," I remarked my words dripping with scorn.

He laughed and replied "It's been a while since I actually had to work for my meal you put up a good chase."

"And just what is that supposed to mean," I answered with rage slowly beginning to build within me.

Still grinning he told me "I think you know exactly what I mean or are you more stupid than you look?"

I clenched my jaw in anger but tried to remain nonchalant I wouldn't let him have that satisfaction of knowing he was seriously pissing me off. "You can think what you like but I'll just ask this one more time who the bloody hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" I growled, I wanted an answer and I didn't have the patience for his goddamned games.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he mocked his smile widening flashing his fangs.

That was it! I hit him with a roundhouse kick square in the jaw hard enough to hear the crack of his neck as his head snapped to the side. What I had done was reckless, idiotic, and just plain crazy but that was it I has had it. If he wanted to scare the hell out of me, insult me, then piss me off he had to pay the price. Unfortunately I didn't realize the price I would be paying for what I had just done.

"Poor decision, you'll regret that little move," He said. All of the humor had drained from his face and a cold emotionless mask replaced it. It was meant to scare me but it didn't work my fear had long since disappeared; only the fiery rage remained. 

"Oh really, if I got a dollar for every time I heard some bastard tell me something like that I wouldn't be living in NYC do I look like I care what a smart ass like you is going to do?" I said. Dear God I should have just kept my big mouth shut but I doubt that would have helped any by now.

He vanished from where he stood instinctively I spun around finding him at my back. This time instead of giving me time to react he grabbed my hands and pinned them together. I started cursing at him in every language I knew struggling to get free from his grip but it was a wasted effort it was like fighting moving steel he was just too strong. He went for my hair to pull my head back but I didn't let him instead I snapped at him with my lip curled back and snarling at him like an angry wolf. He backhanded me sending black spots across my vision he took advantage of my disorientation grabbing my hair he pulled my head back exposing my throat. I let out a mix between a scream and a curse as his fangs plunged into my neck.

I fought with all I had but my blood felt like it was on fire burning me alive from the inside my heart beat sped up feeding him faster killing me faster. All I could think of was pain, burning, suffocating, no air. I began my cursing anew as the agonizing pain made me struggle harder anything to make it stop. The fighting and blood loss had made me weak and he must of felt it because he loosened his grip on me some. I could still think coherently enough to know I had an opportunity and I took advantage of it. I drew the little strength I had left and pulled as hard as I could. I broke his hold on my hands and I kicked at him just below the kneecap and I was rewarded by the sickening pop it made when it dislocated. I heard him hiss in rage and pain as I staggered back against the brick wall of the ally hardly able to stand under my own power. I heard another crack of bone and saw that he had popped the joint back in place and he was already healed enough to be walking perfectly. He placed his hand around my throat cutting off my breathing. I began to thrash wildly pinned up against the wall trying to get air the only sound I could make was a meek choke as my world began to fade from view and blackness replaced it as I passed out from lack of oxygen.

I don't know how long I was out but I woke to a blurred figure standing in front of me. I was actually very surprised that I was even alive. I tried to move but intense pain shot through me every time my heart beat so my body protested even to small movements. Cringing slightly I turned my focus to the person watching me. It was him again. At first I thought I was dreaming and I shook my head, bad move it felt like a ton of bricks landed on me. The pain made me want to scream but I didn't have enough air for it my breathing was coming in short difficult breaths that burned my throat and made the pain in my chest grow. He moved over to me and drew some sort of a knife and slit his wrist he gasped in what might have been pain I hoped it was. Bending down he went to press his now profusely bleeding wrist to my mouth. I saw a few crimson rivulets splatter on the floor and knew I didn't want to drink I had no idea why I just knew I wasn't going to if I could help it. I guess he knew from my feeble protests that I wasn't going to take it willingly. He forced his wrist past my lips and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. I started to struggle again, I either had to swallow or choke. I didn't swallow I would choke first. He placed his hand against my throat and ran down it, making me swallow his blood convulsively. I sputtered and tried to spit it out but he kept my mouth covered so I couldn't. I can't put into words the feeling I experienced while I was forced to drink. It felt like drinking the pure essence of power not life or death but something in-between the two leaving no part of me it touched unchanged. After being force-fed a few times he finally released me. I coughed and gasped for breath trying to get the air that I felt like I greatly lacked.

What happened next was the most agonizing experience of my life. My heart sped up sending pain coursing me. I writhed on the floor gasping and burning with pain I lashed at him even though I was weak desperation gave me strength. I tried to stand to try to do as much damage to him as I possibly could. I didn't care what he would to me my body was already dying I felt it but my mind and soul refused to die along with it. I managed to get up and take a weak punch at him but I missed and fell to the floor. The blinding torture only increased and my spine bowed with it. Then my heart rate began to decrease and my breathing was becoming more and more labored with each passing moment. Now my heart rate was painfully slow the beats were now several seconds apart. Finally it stopped all together. I couldn't breath no matter how hard I tried I only made a few muffled sounds at the back of my throat. He began to fade from my view as the blackness poured in and death took hold of me.


	3. Confusion

When I woke up again I felt weak, cold, and hungry

For those of you who want to know the words in this chapter that are in italics are Romanian and I have the meanings at the bottom of the page.

When I woke up again I felt weak, cold, and hungry! A few hazy memories tried to surface but I still had absolutely no idea about who I had been and basically no memory of anything at all other than I had died. Wait that wasn't right if I was dead than what was I doing here arguing with myself about it. 

I stopped bitching with what I thought and the more rational side of me long enough to notice where I was. I knew I couldn't see shit, I was in that sort of darkness where I could wave my hand right in front of my face and still not be able to see it. Though I did know I was sprawled on something soft like a piece of furniture I was guessing a couch but how did I get there? I sat up and immediately felt really stiff like I did a heavy-duty workout at the gym and forgot to stretch afterward. I remembered that the stiffness Rigor Mortis sets into a dead body after a few hours but I ignored that thought how could I be dead if I could still move around. After doing a few basic stretches I tried to stand up but I almost fell only the couch or whatever saved me from falling face first onto the floor. Soon I could stand on my own without difficulty and I decided to wander the room maybe find out where I was. I walked a few steps and ran smack dab into to something hard and with pointed corners, great a coffee table. I opened my mouth to say a few unmentionable words but nothing came out. I went wide-eyed in fear for the first time I noticed I wasn't breathing, something was seriously wrong, was I really dead? I felt my wrist for a pulse to be sure but I found nothing. Oh God I thought in fear I was on the verge of freaking out and in denial I calmed down and convinced myself it was easy to miss the pulse in your wrist especially when you can't see what your doing so I checked my neck but still nothing. I tried to shout but no sound came. Oh, yeah I wasn't breathing and I had no pulse, not good. Now to keep myself from panicking I tried giving breathing a go. I took a breath and doubled over at the stinging feeling that shot through my lungs. After a moment it began to fade. Okay I thought to myself let's try that again. I took another breath and braced myself for pain again but it wasn't so bad this time.

"_Dumnezeu sa-l ia dracu_," I cursed. Hey, I said it wasn't as bad but it still hurt so excuse me. Letting out the breath I decided to explore the room again but I followed the wall this time instead of walking around blindly. Eventually I came to a change in the texture of the wall. Hello we have a light switch. I flicked it on and yelped shielding my eyes as the bright light nearly blinded me the fact that the room happened to be white didn't help any. Well things had just gone from being a big black blur to a big white blur. After a minute or two I was able to take uncover my eyes damn it was bright anyway. That didn't really help the slight headache that I had it was small but still irritating.

I sat down on the couch where I had woken up on and tried to think past the dizzying sensation that I now had but it was hard I was feeling like crap and I shifted position uncomfortably as the gnawing in my stomach grew Christ I was hungry. I started babbling to myself until I heard movement outside the door. I got up and whoever was outside froze. I knew they were still there because I could sense their presence and oddly enough I could smell them. It was something light and sweet like venom but it was still strangely comforting. Like a wolf pup scenting it's parent this scent made feel safe like whomever that was outside was my kin my family. This was weirding me out more than anything else so far how could I judge so much from just a smell?

The doorknob turned and I caught a glimpse of a face. It was that guy again I actually remembered him point for me though I knew him from somewhere else other than the ally but where? As he walked into the room I got more flashes of different memories. Still I didn't know his name and my curiosity got the better of me.

"Who are you or better yet who am I what am I," I asked in an authoritative sort of fashion. Seriously I was totally clueless about who I was and I at least wanted to know who he was.

He replied, "Well, aren't we the demanding one." I resisted the urge to say no shit Shirlock because when I say something I mean it. Well if that makes me sound demanding then my freaking bad.

"That doesn't answer my question," I told him. Yes I was being blunt but my tolerance level was slim to nil. Sorry but I've always had a bit of a temper problem.

He looked at me with almost a parental pride and said, " I am Aubrey I made who you are now."

"Okay that tells me who you are but just who am I," I questioned. I dimly wondered if he was this enigmatic by habit or just for fun. I was betting on habit because I had to play twenty questions just to get a name.

"You are Raziel of the Silver line the first of my fledgling to be made for a millenium," he told me. What? Was he serious?

"My real name isn't Raziel," I answered. Well it wasn't, that much I knew the rest of what he said was just too confusing to deal with.

"Oh, really then what is your real name?" he asked me.

"I don't know I can't remember but I know it's not Raziel." I told him. Why did he have to keep doing this to me? It was bad enough that I couldn't remember my own name but the slight dizziness had gotten much worse and it felt like someone had hit upside the head with a baseball bat.

"You will gain your full memory in time but it useless to you now you no longer belong to that world nor will you ever, all you are now is Raziel not anyone else." He stated.

"If that's who I am then what am I?" I asked. I was starting to get pissed if only he could just give me one straight answer.

"I told you already that you are of the Silver line the most powerful extent of the vampire lines or didn't you know that beforehand?" he questioned.

"I uh… I'm a vampire?" I asked. I know I sounded stupid but it was becoming hard to think properly I was starving and the pain was steadily getting worse. I also knew his reference of the Silver line from some place but I just couldn't remember even the word vampire seemed foreign though if it were true it would answer a lot of questions. Ugh there was no if I couldn't keep denying this forever. 

"Well if your finished with your questions you must feed soon or you'll waste away into nothing." He said. Oh no, I was confused but not a total idiot I knew what he was implying. Though saying the word feed just made me hungrier and it wasn't food I was craving.

"No way in _draculi_ am I going to kill someone." I stated defiantly. Sorry if I believed in the sanctity of life. I was taught that all life was precious it seemed wrong to me to snuff it out like a candle. Still another part of me was arguing that it was just the way things were. Some things killed others to survive that was the way of the world.

"You have a choice either feed and live or don't and die a second time, give it a day or so then you'll hardly be able to move let alone hunt." He told me.

"_Daca ai Haos putrezi tau carne ui oase, Stramos_ I said no or is there something you don't understand about that word." I snapped.

He snarled at me finally losing his temper," Watch what your tongue if your going to curse at me at least do it in a language I know." The ferocity of his words made me cringe I'm not one to back down from a fight but I had the feeling that if I took him on I'd be way over my head.

He sighed frustrated and stated very matter-of-factly. "Listen to me. Like I told you if you don't feed you will die. The transformation takes time to complete and a few more subtle changes will take place over the next few days. You need the blood for that or your body will start to take what it needs from itself killing you off. So what will it be?"

Romanian explanations:

__

Dumnezeu sal-ia dracu-God damn it

__

Draculi-hell

__

Daca ai Haos putrezi tau carne ui oase, Stramos-May Chaos rot your flesh and bones, Father (Well Aubrey did make Raziel so in a way that makes him her father)


	4. Feeding

"Nope my answer still stands. I don't think so." He just didn't seem to get it but he had a point. To be truthful I didn't want to die. I was more afraid of the unknown than what lie ahead. Then again who wasn't? Isn't that the very thing that has caused men to chase after immortality despite the price it entails? Though being who I am I stick to my word. So no meant no, period, end of story.

"Even so you have little choice in the matter. It is unspoken law among our kind that it is illegal to let a newborn vampire die."

"Well I don't care." Okay I did care. I felt the pain spread to the point where I felt sick and feverish. Try having the feeling of a branding iron burning you from the inside all over and you'll come close to what it feels like. He was making me frustrated and really angry I just wanted to rip his throat out and make him shut up already. I stop myself at that thought what am I thinking this is so strange. 

He just smiled at me again. That wicked smile that said everything and nothing. I was really beginning to hate it. In the instant it took me to process what was going on he moved us both to a dark and shadowy ally. I didn't know right away what he did but in a vague way I did. This was so confusing to me. All these new thought and new instincts…Was I going crazy or something?

He just continued to walk down the blackened street and I followed blindly anything that required more thought was beyond me. Instead of being half-blind like I should have been in this kind of darkness I could see perfectly by the small amount of silver light the crescent moon in the clear night sky gave off. I could also hear sounds I never knew I could before like the light sound of the cloth of my shirt brushing against the fabric of the blue jeans I had on. New smells came to me as well; some of them were familiar and many others were totally new to me.

Soon the fascination with my newfound heightened senses dulled I was in too much pain to think. I shivered agonizingly and tried to ignore it but it would not go away. I felt hot and burning more toward the surface but the core of me felt ice cold. The kind of freezing that sinks deep down and seems as if it will never thaw. I just wanted the pain to stop but it only started to grow worse the longer I followed this Aubrey. My mouth was parched and devoid of any moisture. I longed for the blood Aubrey told me I needed but still somewhere else I knew I needed to resist that temptation. It was wrong to kill I wouldn't do it if I could help it. Although I was not quite sure how well I could control myself already I was at the point where I was starting to lose the feeling in my hands and the nerve racking pain just continued to get worse.

After a time I heard a tha-thump sound that instantly got my attention; it was like a heartbeat. Something told me where there was a heartbeat there was food, blood, and I needed blood. Aubrey must of heard it too because he went to the sound like I wanted to do as well so I just kept following. The sound got louder and I knew I was so close…I caught sight of its source. It was a drifter standing at the end of the alleyway doing nothing but just leaning against the wall staring at the sky. He was dressed in a scruffy and worn pair of navy blue pants and a worn down kaki trench coat. It wasn't his appearance that I was interested in though I just watched his every movement intently waiting to see what he was going to do.

He noticed us and looks at us startled and afraid. I could smell the fear coming off him. This just makes him smell more and more like food, not a great thing to happen in the presence of a hungry predator. In an unconscious movement I lick my dry lips and jump as my tongue slips through a pair of razor sharp fangs. I run my tongue down them and they feel alien in my mouth, they don't feel like they belong there. They're just there and they're meant to be how else would I feed? I was just so hungry… No, I told myself, you can't do this you can't. I refused before and I would keep trying to.

Then I heard a voice in my head that belonged to Aubrey, "Go on, he told me, take your meal I know you want it." I did want it but I still was going to fight that instinct as long as I could but it was futile. The savage hunger lashed at my insides telling me to feed and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep saying no. It was becoming so hard but what was left of the more rational side of me screamed no that was not right. It was like having two people in my head at once arguing with each other. Neither one would back down but this was ending up a losing battle. I couldn't keep fighting Aubrey and my instincts it was impossible to do.

Finally Aubrey lost his patience as I hesitated and he walked over to the human and pulled his head back. My gaze went to his throat and I could see his pulse jump as fear made his heart beat quickly. Aubrey took out his knife and made a tiny slit on the side of the man's neck and I lost it then and there. I caught the scent of sweet blood and couldn't help myself anymore; I was half starved and food was right here. I bounded at the human like a wild animal and grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward me. I eagerly sunk my fangs into his throat and began to feel instantly relieved as he blood flowed from his veins into my mouth.

My high fever broke as I drank deeply from him. The blood was so hot, sweet, and full of the life I needed. The liquid felt so good running down my sand-dry mouth as it began to quench my thirst and calm the sharp ache in my gut. After the initial rush of relief from starting to feed I caught flashes of something and I didn't know quite what it was. At that moment I was too fargone to understand the pictures I was seeing. Soon enough though I had had enough time to know what it was; I was seeing memories from my prey not just random images. I could sift through this person's memories picking and choosing what I wanted to see. I didn't want to really see any of it but as I fed I couldn't seem to block them out. Not while I felt his heart and his life flowed past my lips. What I saw was like watching a movie of what this man's life had been. I wanted it to stop because now I no longer wanted to be doing this. My senses had been coming back to me and I was aware of my actions now. I'm killing him but I can't stop and force myself away. It's just too much for me to handle my self control had been all but used up and I could do much of anything to stop myself. 

I felt the flow of blood slow and his heart stop beating. Only when I had completely drained him could I let go. What had I done? I never meant to kill yet here I was with a dead man in my arms. I dropped him and scrambled away from him mortified at what I had just done to him. I felt even guiltier than I already did for the fact that I didn't really feel guilty at all for feeding on him. I only felt contented, well fed, and satisfied the hunger was gone and actually felt energized.

I turned to Aubrey who had an approving look on his face and he seemed like I had just done something to make him proud. I growled at him curling back my lip showing my still elongated fangs. Without thinking I rushed him and pinned him up against the wall suddenly enraged at what he had done to me and made me do. The blood had helped with more than just making the pain stop; I could also remember everything clearly now. The partial amnesia was gone and I had all my memories back.

"Why, I demanded forcefully, why did you do this to me?" I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

He just laughed at me some and replied, "You think threatening me is going to get you what you want to know?" I'm infuriated at his arrogance and I snatch the knife from his belt and put it to his throat. His doesn't seem bothered by this at all. In fact he seems perfectly at ease, an aloof expression covering his face.

"Tell me now!" Enough is enough I needed to now why. Why he had chosen to damn me instead of just kill me. I would have preferred it if he had just killed me the more conventional way, the permanent way. True death would have been bliss compared to this.

Without any warning at all he grabs my arm and wrenches the knife from my grip and reverses our positions. Now I'm the one pinned with a knife geld at my throat. I have no idea what kind of knife that is but it burns ever so slightly where it touches my neck. Before I have a chance to speak he tells me, "You're little attack on me has answered you own question Raziel. You're an aggressive hunter and a fierce killer whether you will admit to it or not. I named you what I did for a reason, child. You like, the Raziel from myth, are an angel of mystery. That Raziel was the destroyer of the corrupt angel Rahab and protector of the book of Raziel. You like him are a protector but you are also a destroyer. Deny it if you wish but you have proved it often enough that you can't keep lying to yourself." I'm speechless as his words sink in. He's right about everything I don't want to admit it but I can't just let him this he's right. I'm not a killer…or at least so I thought. Oh, God help me.

"Come now Raziel, he says releasing me, you have much to teach you before I can let you off on your own." I come with him this time without argument. He's right on the fact that I do have much to learn and unfortunately he's the only one who can teach me right now. Hopefully I will rid of him as soon as I possibly can. I hate him and I think he knows that either way I have a lot to learn from now till then. I could only make it so far on what I know besides it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Aubrey is stronger than I so what he tells me to do I have to do within reason or…or…well he could very well kill me a second time


End file.
